Kanon Nakagawa
Kanon Nakagawa (中川 かのん Nakagawa Kanon) is a popular idol, as well as the third capture target in the series. She is also the host for the second revealed goddess, Apollo. Kanon is a good natured, polite and very cheerful person. She becomes fixated on Keima when she learns that he has no idea who she is (to the point of attacking him viciously with two stun guns). She has a very low self-esteem and her idol status is the only thing that provides her comfort. Being ignored by people disturbs her, evoking memories of the times when she was ignored and easily forgotten by people around her causing her to suffer from a slight histrionic personality disorder as a result of people ignoring or unaware about her in the past and seeks attention from people and wants them to acknowledge her existence, hence her reason for becoming an idol. Consequently, she is shown to be easily depressed by even the smallest troubles. Kanon's well mannered and polite personality causes her to be well-liked by her staff and those around her, but she has some elements of fragility and obsessive-compulsiveness. For example, when Keima first agrees to let her email him, she almost immediately sends him an incredibly long email consisting entirely of the words "thank you" (yoroshiku) over and over, afterwards contacting him over virtually everything in her life that disturbs her. Additionally, when Keima failed to recognize her, she went so far as to appropriate stage equipment without her manager's permission and throw him private concerts on the school roof after school. Kanon also has a tendency to talk to herself to deal with her current problems and whatever issues she may face in the future. Keima eventually calls out Kanon's need to be recognized by other individuals and convinces her that her own talent is enough, and that she can "shine" on her own. Later, it is revealed that the goddess Apollo is residing within her, and as a result she remembers her experience with Keima. Because of this, she stares at Keima all the time and eventually confesses to him in front of a large amount of students. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Initially Kanon was entirely fixated on turning Keima into her fan, being disturbed by the fact that he, who was in her own class, had no idea who she was. However her obsession to make Keima acknowledge her almost borderlines to yandere tendencies which is the same time that Keima learns that she has a spirit. Soon, she came to depend upon Keima for emotional security and emailed him repeatedly over the course of a week to seek consolation over a number of problems (ranging from serious to completely frivolous), in addition to taking time outs of her increasingly busy schedule to simply see him. After Keima restored her sense of self-confidence, she kissed him and forgot about what had happened, but was shown later to still react to his presence, blushing and staring at him when he was occupied. After the Goddess Apollo entered her heart, she regained all memories of her experience with Keima, but refrained from contacting him, believing that he had forgotten what had happened and that she would be rejected anyway. She even denies liking Keima, but this is clearly disproved by her behavior. However, an extremely tangible threat to her life caused her to confess to him and ask for his help (instead of, say, her manager or the police, though she does initially tried to contact her manager). It is safe to assume she is in love with him. There was danger to her life after being stabbed, but since Apollo applied a Hydration spell, Kanon's body submerged into a alternating body called breakwater when she was stabbed, putting her in a coma-like state. However when Keima succeeded in the search of the Goddesses, she was saved by Apollo's sisters and is back to normal. Apollo She and Apollo have an interesting dynamic. The arrival of Apollo has changed her life significantly, although they seem to get along fairly well; it is possible that Kanon is so willing to accept Apollo in part because she thinks that Apollo might be a fatigue-induced hallucination, not an actual being inside her. Nevertheless, she attempts to keep Apollo's existence hidden from the world (probably motivated by the likelihood that other people would think she is insane). She intelligently takes advice from Apollo regarding such issues as the "Goddesses," which she knows nothing about (although Apollo is frankly not much better). Apollo, during her brief appearance, teased her about liking Keima and other things related to him. Kokoa Shuzen Kokoa is the rival of Kanon, She was jealous that Kanon confesses love to Keima. Darwin Watterson In the episode of The Idol with the crossover of Kanon Nakagawa. Darwin meets up with Kanon and finds Kanon depressed and semi-transparent again. Darwin replied that they are all Kanon's fans and he is love interest of Kanon. Comes closer and ask him if he were heared his song. Darwin tells her that it was a nice song. Kanon is overjoyed and recovers from her depression. Kanon asks Darwin if she could send him more messages. She tells him that she do not have friends on school and that he was the first person she had really talked to. Penny Fitzgerald Gumball Watterson Idol in Video See also *The World God Only Knows *The World God Only Knows Wiki Category:Heroine Category:Conquest Characters Category:Goddess hosts Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:TAWOG Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Female Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters